User talk:Chrismh
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Novi Stars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT WHOA whoa whoa wait. You founded this wiki, AND you're second in comand to Bratzillaz Wiki? THAT'S AMAZING!!!!!!!!!! Usababe :D (talk) 22:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Dude i don't know what your talking about, i never edited the Novi Star's page can you please stop saying thanks for the edit? i never did anything except comment on it. seriously? why are you doing that? Dude, can you not harass me about something I can't control? I never thanked you for anything. It's an automatic message that all wikia have, as soon as a new member or random person without membership contributes it just pops up! It happens to everyone so I thank you kindly to apologize for assuming it was me. I understand why you would though, since it always puts the name of the Admin of the wiki. Chrismh (talk) 00:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Well, the main reson why I can't collect Novis is cuz my mom wont let me... Plus it's really hard to get them for good prices where I live, cuz I'k in the UK... Most places will sell them for £20 a doll!! I like the Novis tho, and I don't like it when people say that they copyed MH and that they're copy cats and being nasty about them... Absolzoey (talk) 15:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Absolzoey Rude Question 'Hello, Chris! I really <3 Novi Stars!' 'i Don't want to sound mean, or sound like a jerk. i know it will probably come off as rude, but,' 'I Was wondering if you would ever consider me being a Admin, perhaps? On this wikia, i mean.' 'Please Reply on my Talk Page!!' 'DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 21:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001' 'BEING AN ADMIN' well i love novi stars, i would never do anything bad to this wiki. proof? well just look at my page on the bratzillaz wiki, im ranked #1 on the leaderboards and i use to be an admin but my account got hacked so i changed my log in info and everythigns ok now . i just joined the bratzillaz wiki 2 days ago adn i have 248 edits and 640 achievment points. i think i will improve this wiki. please make me be an admin! i'd add more photos for the novis...id make pages for the pets and what not.....id add pages for all the lines of the dolls...i'd just make the novi stars wikia more better than it already is! (IF THATS EVEN PSOSIBLE!) so please leave me a message back on my talk page! thanks DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 19:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 Of Course! Of course im going to ask you before i do anything major (like delete a page). But, im telling you that i am going to be making pages for websiodes, dolls, pets etc. and adding more pictures to the novi stars galleries. alright?? ill start doing that ASAP, maybe tomorrow. todays a busy busy day. ill try today (: THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR MAKING ME A ADMIN!!! <3 DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 21:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 p.s. Thanks a bunch<3 'Hi theres a few things i want to talk to you about.' So i dont want to do this without you're permission..So, would it be ok if i change the background layout? ill change it to be something novi stars. it will look totally cosmic. i swear, ill use the novi stars youtube layout for it. and also, im gonna change how the homepage of the wikia looks to make it look even more astro-awesome. and then ill also add more thigns on the novi girls pages. are you ok with that? im not gonna do it untill i get permission to. :) DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 21:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 'New Things on the wiki' hi i hope its ok with you, i just enabled the chat for this wiki and also achviment badges..i hope its alright with you. also did you get my other message? REPLY PLS DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 21:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 'LA DEE DA' WIKI The ladeedagirls.wikia.com wiki is mine. sorry i would like to be the only admin on that..sorry :( It would actually screw it up, yeah. and ok ill surely lookk for a mroe colourful background! DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 22:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 ''Hi, the background '' the only ''background i can find that looks good is the one we have the rest of them look weird anda re tile repeats is what i did fine?what we have now? DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 22:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 ''Hi why does the homepage wiki look like that? its like..the logo, and then like 20 enters down its all the stuff i wrote. also, go into the chat. im making some new emoticons for the chat and i think you should check them out since you are the #1 admin here:) DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 23:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 Hi! Just Dropping By To Say A Couple Things.. So I Made A Page For Malie, I Don't Know If You Know Who That Is Yet..Well, Malie Is..MALIE TASKER. She's A New Novi Star That The Facebook Posted. Check It Out For You'reself. :) Malie And Some Other Girl (Unknown Name So Far.) Are Gonna Be Landing Here On Earth Really Soon....So I Thought That I Should Make A Page For Malie, And Don't Worry... I'll Make The Page For The Other New Novi When She Gets Here. I'll Also Write EVERYTHING On Malie's Page And I'LL Add The Pics Too, Same As The Other New Novi :) Well...Please Reply! DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 02:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 'oh. im veryvery sorry' i didnt mean to offend you by making malie's page..veryvery sorry!!! anyways will you still allow me to put pics on peoples pages? and also to edit the novi girls pages to have a thing like what the monster high characters have on their pages. see look go to monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Draculaura and go to the part that says DOLLS im planning on making that thing for all the novi girls. i s that ok ? 2 THINGS SO, 2-Things. 1. Dont you agree? There should be Boy Novi Stars!!!! That would be so cosmic-cool! also 2. I Was planning on making pages for the novi stars pets, but, then i rememebred that it *IS* Your wiki after all. so you should be the one to make the pages, will you eventually? i would glady help adding content/photos to the pages. DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 17:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 ''Hey'' i added some more info to malie and tula's pages. like how malie has multiple arms and how tula has wings. thats all